1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control system for a step motor and a method thereof More particularly, the invention relates to a control system for a step motor and method thereof capable of evenly maintaining a traveling distance and a torque in a moving section, especially in an accelerating section, by limiting a start excitation phase or a final stop phase to a specific phase, even though an excitation and the torque are unevenly generated due to imbalance of a step angle generated during manufacturing and assembly of the step motor.
2. Related Art
A step motor is used to achieve precision in traveling distance when feeding paper to a printer or when moving a carriage equipped with a print head.
However, that objective is not always achieved in present systems. Specifically, under certain conditions or circumstances described in more detail below, the traveling distance in an acceleration portion of the step motor process is different between first and second lines of printing. As a result, in a unidirectional printing operation, the start position of a uniform speed period becomes different by a certain amount. This causes problems in the operation of the step motor and printer.